Quest: To Win a Maiden's Heart
by Negligible1
Summary: Soon after Lisanna returns to Earthland she wonders about her relationship with Natsu. Confessing her doubts to her sister Mirajane seemed like the smart thing to do. With Mira's mad plan in the works, will Lisanna be able to confess her feelings at last. This is Natsu's mad quest: To Win a Maiden's Heart!


**Quest: To Win A Maiden's Heart.**

Lisanna sighed as she looked around the guild, it was so quiet with Natsu's team, who knew that Natsu, Erza and Gray could be on a team for an extended period and not kill each other, well Erza kill Natsu and Gray that is, out on a job. They had left to help Lucy, a rather cute, if she did say so herself, blonde haired girl who made up the final member of the team, not forgetting Happy of course, he got really, really moody when people forget him, pay her rent.

The silver haired girl pouted, Natsu could at least act like he cared a little more, I mean his childhood friend was 'dead' for two years and when she was revived he was, of course, overjoyed and after that… nothing. Sure he would smile brightly whenever he saw her but there was no heartfelt embrace every other moment, no tears of utmost joy whenever he saw her, no kiss in the pale moonlight reflected in the water of a calm lake… okay, so maybe she had slightly too high expectations, but Lisanna never imagined she'd be back here, she thought she'd stay in Edolas with the cute but so unlike her Natsu, Natsu Dragion and that worlds Elfman and Mira, forever.

But she was back and she was no longer sure where she stood with Natsu.

"Something wrong?" came the friendly charming voice of her older sister Mira. It wasn't as shocking as it had been at first when she met the Edolas Mira, who had apparently always been like that, but it was still a bit surprising to find the once tomboyish and snarky girl now a beautiful and kind woman.

"Mira-nee" Lisanna sat up and smiled at her sister. Though she had seen their faces every day for the last two years it felt good to see _her_ them again, she couldn't imagine what they had gone through and she didn't want to. She was here now and she'd make up two years' worth of time with a lifetime.

"What's up, Lisanna?" Mira smiled beautifully as she gazed at Lisanna, so overjoyed by her younger sisters reappearance that her smiles where all the brighter, all the more beautiful, and all the more genuine. Truly her smile could outshine the sun at this moment, and had done for the past two weeks.

"I was just… wondering…" she hesitated. Should she ask? Would she like the answer? Would Mira tell her the truth? Would Mira support her? These were all questions she didn't have the answers too, and she wasn't sure she wanted them.

"Wondering what?" Mira put down the mug of beer she had been taking to someone or other, it could wait. Her little sister had concerns, or problems or whatever it was, and as a big sister it was her duty to provide advice or comfort. She nodded, agreeing with herself, drawing an odd look from Lisanna who, obviously, couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Natsu… he…" she chewed her lip "How's he been?" that was a safe thing to ask, plus it should give her some hints as to whether or not he _had_.

"You mean since you… 'vanished'?" she was still getting used to the fact that Lisanna hadn't died, she wouldn't have it any other way of course, but it was something she had grown used to over the past two years, a habit she now needed to break, but it was proving tricky.

Lisanna nodded.

Mira placed a finger to her cheek, the most adorable expression on her face as she thought "Well, Natsu's been… okay I guess. He helped Elfman out of his depression when even I couldn't. Oh and he's gotten much stronger" she smiled "You'd be amazed by how strong Natsu is now Lisanna. But…" her smile turned sad "when he first heard about… 'it' he was… he was pretty bad" Mira wasn't sure how else to put it, Natsu had been a mess, a wreck of a man, and angry too, so very angry. But not at them, at himself "But he got better" she said quickly, not wanting to make Lisanna feel bad "But he never got over it" she said even quicker not wanting Lisanna to think Natsu just got over her "If anyone in the guild mentioned you he'd, he'd go all quiet, and get quite angry. He really took it deep to heart" she smiled brilliantly again "But now you're back, Natsu's probably the most happy that you're back, maybe even happier than me and Elfman."

"So he didn't… err, move on?" she probed subtly, trying to sound morose over the fact, which wasn't hard it was rather depressing hearing that she had made Natsu so sad, it wasn't her fault but it still made her feel bad.

Mira frowned "He did but at the same time he didn't. He held your memory close, treasuring it, but he didn't let it drag him down, he always kept moving forwards."

Lisanna smiled sadly, on the inside cursing _'Dammit, this means I have to go not-so-subtle' _"Hey, about Natsu" Mira smiled and nodded, agreeing to answer any question "Are he and Lucy… you know?" she trailed off, not looking at her older sister.

"Well, I did think that might like her at one point, after all he brought her to the guild and all" Mira started quickly, always in the mood for some matchmaking "But she denied it, but I'm still not convinced, but then you have to consider the other potentials. For example" stealing it from Reedus Mira wrote a question in the air with a light pen "'Does Natsu like Erza?' now this is an interesting one as there is plenty of evidence to suggest that, yes, he does, but it could also be taken as admiration, respect or brotherly love" by now just about everyone in the guild was watching Mira discuss Natsu's love life, most of them weren't even aware Natsu had a love life "But that isn't all you also have to think about things such as 'Does Natsu like Wendy?'" Wendy, who looked over hearing her name, flushed bright red at the question Mira wrote in the air "And also 'Does Natsu like Cana?'" the alcohol chugging mage spat out a gulp of beer "Or even 'Does Natsu like Mira?'" she wrote the final one with absolutely no feelings of self-consciousness whatsoever "These one's have less evidence, true, but they do work. Natsu and Wendy are both Dragon Slayers, both suffered the loss of their foster parent, and both care greatly for their guild mates, I know Wendy's a bit young but… you're never too young to love, plus she won't be that age forever. Also" she leaned forwards whispering conspiringly "I hear that some guys like the loli type" she leaned back, ignoring Wendy who was tearing up over being labelled a 'loli' type, and continued "Now Natsu and Cana is an equally interesting prospect" Cana was staring with twitching eyebrows at Mira as she spoke, but Mira didn't notice "Though admittedly they haven't had any romantic moments, in fact they don't seem to talk very often, but putting that minor detail aside they have fairly compatible personalities, Cana's quite cool and calm, but has a nasty habit for getting drunk" ignoring Cana's annoyed 'Hey!', she continued "Natsu on the other hand is fiery and loud, and I've never seen him drunk. And you know what they say… opposites attract."

"Hey, hey, what about the last one" Cana pointed accusingly, when Mira didn't continue 'Does Natsu like Mira?' well does he?"

"Ah! That's a strange, but quite charming one" Mira said, as if the subject didn't concern her but someone else named 'Mira' "Now, the evidence for this isn't very strong, much like Natsu and Cana, but there is some of it. For instance when they were younger Mira, that is to say I, found Natsu very cute when he cried" they all shuddered, she had been such a sick and twisted little girl back then hadn't she "Whether I still find him adorable nowadays is known only to me, hohoho" she laughed pretentiously "And also I'm incredibly charming" she winked "which of course puts me on the list of potential girls."

Lisanna frowned at her sister, partly in confusion over how exactly they had ended up here and partly because… _'Why aren't I on the list?!'_

"But there are other less obvious ones of course" Mira continued oblivious "such as 'Does Natsu like Levy?'"

"Levy-chan!" the two male's members of Team Shadow Gear moved in front of the blue haired girl as if to protect her from Natsu's affection. Levy herself, on the other hand, just blinked, there was just no way… although…

"And 'Does Natsu like Evergreen?'"

Evergreen blinked "M-me… Yeah, not happening" she casually dismissed it after the initial shock.

"'Does Natsu like Laki?'"

Laki scratched her chin, Natsu was fairly durable wasn't her, just thinking about the things his body could withstand… everyone took a visible step away from the drooling, and blushing and giggling perversely, girl.

"Or even 'Does Natsu like Bisca?'"

Next to Bisca, who was blinking at the absurdity of such a thing, Alzack swore unholy blood vengeance against Natsu.

"And of the course, the most important, the one with the most evidence, the one with the most heart wrenching and passionate lovey-dovey moments" they all leaned forwards, who was the one closest to Natsu's heart was the question on everyone's mind "'Does Natsu like Gray?'"

"Gahh!" Cana choked violently.

"Mira!" Makarov whined trying to get the images out of his mind.

"Eww!" Jet and Droy whined, trying not to puke.

"Th-that isn't bad" Laki commented flushing.

Everyone glanced at Laki, and took another visible step away from her.

Lisanna rubbed her forehead, now where the hell had they started at… oh right "So Natsu isn't in a relationship with Lucy?"

"No, well if they are they sure are good at keeping it a secret, and there's no secret that this nose can't sniff out" she tapped her own, exceptionally cute, nose "I even know what type of underwear Erza bought this weekend, so I'm certain I'd know if Natsu and Lucy were dating."

'_I don't even want to know, not what type of underwear Erza bought this weekend or how exactly Mira knows, either piece of knowledge would leave me scarred' _the only difference was learning about Erza's underwear would probably leave physical scars when the red-haired mage learns that she knows and learning how Mira knew that would leave her mental scars, and she wasn't keen on either.

The guild returned to normal but Mira had an intensely thoughtful look on her face until her face lit up in realisation and she bumped the bottom of a fist with the palm of her other hand "I get it!" she said happily, before leaning forwards, cradling her chin in her palms, smiling and blushing "You like Natsu?"

Lisanna flushed "Shh, not so loud" she glanced about hoping no one had heard. Thankfully everyone was still deep in thought over who Natsu might like to hear about who liked Natsu.

"Oh, you always used to talk about being husband and wife, it's so cute!" Mira said "Childhood friends, who promised to marry each other when they grew up, it's like the plot of some cheesy but loveable manga, which means ones of you has to have forgotten that fact…" she blinked, moving past her excitement "Oh so that's it, Natsu's forgotten."

"I-it's not like we promised to get married or anything" Lisanna declared blushing with embarrassment but talking with anger "I just said that… that I wouldn't mind being his wife when we grew up."

"Kya! I knew it… haha… I hope I didn't traumatise him too badly" Mira said looking thoughtful.

"Wha…"

"Oh it's just, when I heard about that I may have… err, informed Natsu of the correct way to treat a woman."

"Meaning?"

"Well… I sort of… taught him about… sex."

Lisanna blushed "Mira-nee!"

"Don't worry, I don't think I mentally scarred him too much."

"M-mentally s-sc-scarred" weren't they talking about sex, where did mental scarring come into this?

"W-well" Mira giggled nervously "It was… you know… before… and I… um… you know?"

"Oh…" what else could she say? Mira, not sweet loveable Mira who Lisanna wouldn't mind teaching Natsu Sex Ed, but the Demon Mirajane had taught Natsu sexual education _'Natsu's gonna be so traumatised it'll take years, and several psychiatrists, before he's ready for that step… N-not that I'm thinking about that step, no, not at all, that comes much, much later' _Lisanna flushed darkly at where her thoughts had gone, before she glared at Mira "I can't believe you did that" she rubbed her forehead, this was a lot worse than it had seemed, now she had to ensure Natsu got over his likely immense trauma _and_ noticed her feelings.

Mira giggled nervously again "Well, I didn't want him hurting you, you know."

"I was… eleven, twelve maybe, just how far did you think we we're going to go in our play husband and wife."

"W-well" she didn't continue instead looking down, but Lisanna noticed the tears starting to build in her eyes "I just… I just wanted to protect my baby sister…" she sniffed loudly "WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"It's okay, Mira-nee" she said quickly, rubbing her sisters shoulders "I'm touch by your concern, seriously I am, so stop crying, please?"

Mira looked up at her, tears still dripping from her eyes, and Lisanna was certain she would never see a cuter face except on a five year old. She sniffed "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I have such a loving sister, who'd even go that far for me" _'I don't even want to imagine what teaching Natsu Sex Ed was like, teaching Natsu in the first place is so immensely difficult, teaching him about sex would be…' _she shook her head "I'm really, really glad I have you, Mira-nee" she smiled kindly.

"LISANNA!" Mira embraced her crying again.

Five minutes a now recovered Mira was wiping down glasses while Lisanna now had a large wet patch on the shoulder of her t-shirt.

"So you like Natsu?" Mira continued where they had left of.

Lisanna flushed again, did she have to be so blunt about it, but responded "Y-yeah" all the same.

"Hmm… you've got no chance."

Lisanna felt herself crack, not her heart but her entire being.

"I meant of getting it through to Natsu" Mira said in panicked tones, while trying to reassemble her broken sister "He's not the sharpest tool in the box. I mean it'd take prostrating in front of him in your underwear for him to realise you're a woman… and even then he might not realise."

Lisanna recovered but still felt weak, her form that of a dying woman.

"Hehe, don't worry" Mira declared clenching a fist "You're got Mira-nee on your side after all, I'll definitely make you and Natsu a couple, mark my words."

Lisanna looked up weakly at her sister, her head laid on the bar _'I'm starting to think I should've asked Elfman, he would've just challenged Natsu to a fight to protect his sisters honour or something, but that would've been preferable to… whatever Mira-nee's cooking up' _she sighed as her sister rattled offideas_ 'This isn't going to end well.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsu!" the pink haired dragon slayer looked up as Mira called to him, a piece of paper in hand.

"What's up Mira?"

"Natsu, I've got a quest for you."

"Oh, a quest?!" Natsu grinned "I'm all fired up. What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Mira held it before his face "Quest: To Win a Maiden's Heart."

Natsu glanced at it for a moment "Mira… this says 'To Win a Maiden's Heat'."

Even while she smiled tears started streaming down her face "And I worked so hard on it… I'm a pathetic excuse of a sister! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Not understand anything else thing but understanding that Mira was crying Natsu quickly spoke in panicked tones "Ahahaha, would you look at that it clearly reads 'To Win a Maiden's Heart', I'm going blind, clearly it's been written perfectly by someone with absolutely flawless spelling and grammar even a blind man could read it."

"Wow, Natsu knows the word grammar" Happy said floating above him.

"Thank you, Natsu" Mira smiled at him tearfully "Oh, and about the quest" and former tears were forgotten "You're going to need a partner for this, a female partner."

"Oh?" Natsu turned to his regular teammate "Lucy you wanna…"

"Actually Lucy doesn't Gray want you for a mission over there?" Mira said quickly, putting herself between Natsu and the blonde.

"What are you talking about, we just got ba…" Lucy trailed off at the cold look on Mira's face.

"Doesn't Gray want you for a mission over there?" she repeated again in monotone.

"Aye sir!" Lucy screamed running away, unconsciously turning into Happy No. 3.

Natsu tilted his head but dismissed it and moved to option number two "Hey Erza, wanna…"

"Erza, I have some strawberry shortcake for you" Mira wafted it under the requip mages nose.

"Sorry Natsu busy!" Erza shouted back racing after Mira who dashed away, cake held precariously over her head.

Natsu pouted, why was it just when he got a mission everyone else turned out to be busy?

Suddenly he saw the light, literally he saw the light, the light beaming down on a silver haired girl who he treasured more than anything else in the world. The lights were courtesy of Levy by the way as two Solid Script words 'Light' hovered over the girls head illuminating her in their ethereal glow.

"Hey, Natsu" Lisanna smiled her best smile.

"Oh, Lisanna!" Natsu grinned "Can you think of anyone to go on this quest with me?"

A lesser woman would've slammed her head into the bar at this point, and indeed it looked like a tempting proposition, but Lisanna persevered scratching her cheek cutely "Well, you know" she blushed a little for good measure not looking at him "If you want, I could…"

"Levy, wanna go on a quest with me?" but he was already gone.

"Ahaha, sorry Natsu" Levy giggled nervously "But you know maybe you could try…" she gestured with her head in Lisanna direction.

"Right!" comprehension dawned on Natsu's face "Thanks Levy."

Lisanna waited for him to come back smiling as he walked… her smile cracking when he walked straight past her "Cana, wanna go on a quest with me?"

Cana looked up at him drunkenly. She was in the process of getting pissed in order to avoid remembering Mira's arguments about her and Natsu and who shows up, the pink haired boy himself. She promptly guzzled down the rest of her barrel and fell over unconscious.

Natsu blinked and moved on.

"Juvia, you wanna…"

"Juvia, Gray's prancing about naked!" Mira rushed in with, having finishing dealing with Erza, who was busy eating a strawberry shortcake.

Juvia raced away leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

'_I didn't even mention where' _Mira thought, then searched about for Natsu, and found him talking to…

"Wendy…"

And she was dragged away by Mira saying something about 'girl stuff'.

"Oi, Evergreen…"

And she was off to a statue exhibition Mira mentioned.

"Laki…"

And she was pulled away in chains.

"Hmm" Natsu frowned, now what?

"Oh!" he walked up the bar where Lisanna was talking with Mira.

'_Finally' _Lisanna thought, smiling at him.

Natsu grinned back "Hey Mira, can you go on this quest with me?"

Lisanna did slam her head into the bar this time.

"Sorry Natsu, I have to look after the bar" Mira said "But you know, there is someone else you could ask…" rather than gesture or hint, Mira took a forceful hold of Natsu's head and shoved him face to face with Lisanna.

Natsu smiled brightly "That's right! Lisanna, you wanna go on a quest with me?"

"Sure, Natsu" she smiled brightly _'ABOUT FUCKING TIME!' _trying steadfastly to ignore the voice in her head screaming at Natsu's stupidity. His idiocy was part of what made him so loveable after all.

"Alright, let's go!"

Grabbing a hold of her arm Natsu dragged her from the guild.

Happy sat on the counter of the bar with a smiling Mira "Hey, Mira, is something going on?" he wondered.

"Here's a fish, Happy."

And Happy no longer cared about anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"S-so, what is this quest Natsu?" Lisanna genuinely didn't know, Mira had just written down for a while on a piece of paper, told her to look cute, she'd actually told her to 'look even cuter than you normally do' being the wonderful and kind Mirajane she is, and ordered Levy to provide lighting, then approached Natsu. She really wished Mira had consulted her on this, having knowledge about the quest could only help her.

"Well… it says that 'This quest must be done in steps' why do that, hey Lisanna wanna just skip to the last one?" Natsu asked looking back at her.

"If we do that we won't complete the job Natsu, we have to follow its rules, okay? Now step 1" she said kindly, no matter how much older he was he was still the same Natsu, a right loveable idiot.

Natsu sighed but dutifully looked at the paper "'Step 1 colon visit several shops with your partner full stop."

"You don't have to read the punctuation, you realise."

"Oh, I got it. Step 1: Visit several shops with your partner."

Lisanna rubbed her head in annoyance, _loveable_ idiot remember, extra emphasis on the loveable part "Okay, so we have to look around some shops, let's go!"

"Alright!" and like that Natsu dragged her into a fish shop.

Surrounded on all sides by salmon and carp, trout and cod, rare and exotic fishes transported here from afar in ice and fish that needed solely to be cooked already stuffed with herbs and spices, Lisanna twitched _'Loveable_ _idiot, remember, _lovable_…' _she sighed.

"Natsu, here for the usual" the cute brunette girl who was manning the till asked with a kind smile, then she noticed Lisanna "Oh, is this your girlfriend" she teased gently.

Natsu grinned "Yeah, this is Lisanna, remember?"

"EH! Lisanna!" the girl's eyes widened "Didn't she die!"

"No" Natsu shook his head with a grin "She was transported to the alternate world of Edolas from which she's recently returned."

"Oh…" the girl blinked, that sounded… insane. Then again this was the boy who claimed to be raised by a dragon, she had just been a child when she first met him, and Happy of course, so she, like her parents, didn't believe him. Nowadays she wasn't as certain as she had been, Natsu wasn't the type to lie to someone, not for love or gold, though he might lie to avoid getting beaten up by Erza but those were special circumstances.

Lisanna meanwhile twitched again _'Of course when he says I'm his girlfriend, he means girl space friend, a friend who's a girl' _she sighed… again.

"Wait a second, you haven't brought her here on your first date have you!" the girl whispered into Natsu's ear.

"Hmm? Date?" Natsu cocked his head to one side, like a cute puppy.

"It is, of sorts" Lisanna finally entered the conversation "But unfortunately this is Natsu" she muttered, getting Natsu to blink, not understanding, while the girl giggled.

"I see. So why'd you bring her here, of all places?"

"Well, the plan says" he cleared his throat "'Visits shops'… or something like that."

The girl frowned "No, no, no, no, no! Natsu you do not bring your girlfriend to a fish shop on your first date, now listen carefully" she moved in close and whispered into the pinkette's ear, regularly Natsu would nod say 'I say' and 'Got it' and 'Understood' and 'Uhuh'.

"But that seems like a lot of effort" he moaned once she finished.

"Natsu, you don't want to mess this up, right?" the girl demanded.

Now here they had another misunderstanding, see while she assumed that Natsu wouldn't want to mess up his first date, Natsu assumed she was talking about the job, not remembering that she didn't even know about that, and so Natsu came to the conclusion that he couldn't mess it up because that would mar Fairy Tail's reputation.

"Alright! Let's go LIsanna" he shouted racing from the shop.

Lisanna sighed, yet again.

"You're very lucky" the girl commented smiling "Natsu's a great guy. In fact I'm almost jealous."

'_Wanna trade places?' _she almost asked, but no, she would struggle through. She gave the girl a smile, thanked her for her help and then Natsu poked his head in through the door.

"Oi, Lisanna, hurry up, we gotta get a move on."

"Yeah, yeah" she said already exasperated as she exited with Natsu.

"Are you okay?"

Lisanna half wanted to scream at him, his earlier ignorance of her combined with everything else, URGH! But instead she smiled, it wasn't Natsu's fault after all, he didn't know a thing after all, he was just a cute loveable kid "No, it's nothing, c'mon then Mister, lead the way."

"Okay!"

They visited a few shops in turn, at first Natsu wanted to just charge in and look around and then leave, but fortunately he conceded to Lisanna's 'It said look around, I think it meant more in-depth, c'mon, we can have some fun on this mission' pretty quickly and soon it started to feel like a real date.

Lisanna asked for his opinions on clothing, after all she needed an entirely new wardrobe all her clothes were left in Edolas, and even tried on a few outfits for him, including a few she would never normally consider wearing, which Natsu didn't react to at all unfortunately. He did, however make her laugh by trying on a gorilla chest t-shirt. She left with several pieces of clothing, all carried dutifully by Natsu, but her favourite was a mid-thigh length black skirt with a flame pattern burning around the hem. The reason why it was her favourite? Natsu had said it looked good on her.

'_I wonder…' _she gazed feverishly at a certain shop and wondered if taking him in there would be too much… then decided it definitely was too much and hurried Natsu along, her face red. There was no way she was visiting a lingerie shop on her first date, even if Mira's words of 'it'd take prostrating in front of him in your underwear for him to realise you're a woman' echoed through her mind.

They stopped at a small café, step 2 of the request, sitting in a fairly closed off corner.

"So tell me" Lisanna asked as they sat waiting "what's up with you and Lucy?" Natsu was an idiot, she could ask if he and Lucy were dating and he still wouldn't be aware of her feelings, so Lisanna felt far more comfortable being so obvious with him than she was with Mira, because he still wouldn't see it.

"Me and Lucy? Well she's my friend" Natsu told her with a smile "She's really strong too, even if she doesn't believe it."

Strong? From Natsu that was high praise "Then you like her?"

"Hmm, sure I do" he was a little uncertain at that question. He just told Lisanna Lucy was his friend, why wouldn't he like her.

Lisanna sighed, he didn't get it at all. How many times had she sighed today? The number was uncountable.

"Here you go."

"Ah, thank you" Lisanna turned with a smile, then flushed darkly when she realised that they had brought one huge sundae with two spoons, it was, as the large picture just over in the window of the shop, the Couples Special. A flash of white caught her eye and Lisanna turned found Mira, all dressed up in a long coat, hat and sunglasses disguise, giving her the thumbs up.

"You're welcome" the waitress said smiling brightly at the cute couple in front of her before leaving.

Lisanna stared at the table not daring to look up at Natsu.

"D-didn't I order an orange juice, a latte and a chocolate cake" Natsu stuttered, staring at the mountainous heap of ice cream before him. He had been the one to order for them, so if it was wrong then he was the one who screwed up.

Lisanna laughed nervously "Well, we might as well eat it anyway."

"I guess so" Natsu conceded. He grabbed a spoon and dove in taking a heaped spoonful with some vanilla, some chocolate, some sprinkles, some brownie and some fudge sauce before opening his mouth wide as it could go and swallowing it down "Argh, brain freeze!"

'_Fast' _he had barley swallowed it before he had brain freeze _'Natsu really is amazing, in a… variety of ways' _she smiled a bit as she watched him try to fight through and keep eating the icy delicacy "You don't have to force yourself" she grabbed a napkin then reached over and dabbed the side of his mouth where a drip of chocolate had slid out "Take your time, we've got all day."

Natsu grinned that oh so stupid and oh so loveable grin that anyone who looked at it smile, Lisanna felt her heart skip a beat before she smiled back.

"So tell me something Natsu" she asked as she too started enjoying the sundae. Natsu nodded, spoon hanging out his mouth "who's your favourite girl in the guild?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, your favourite girl" she trusted Mira with her life, but not with her love life and so would seek out any and all information regarding Natsu's own love life. And the source himself sat before her, ready and willing to answer all questions.

"I guess…" Natsu scratched his chin "Erza."

'_Don't tell me… Mira-nee was right?!' _Lisanna wondered in a panic, she thought Mira had been kidding with her earlier 'Does Natsu like ?' but what if... "W-Why?" she stuttered out.

"Because she's strong!"

Not for the first time, nor the last, Lisanna felt like slamming her head down on the table _'Of course, Natsu doesn't care how pretty you are, how sexy you are, the size of your boobs or how nice your bum is. He just cares about how strong you are.'_

"So she's your _favourite_?" she made certain to add emphasis on the word, but before she'd finished she knew it was doomed, Natsu didn't do subtle, but if he did it would be the most obvious subtly in the world.

"Well, I guess I like hanging out with Lucy too, and Levy sometimes lends me books about dragons, and Cana sometimes drinks with me, and Wendy's pretty cool as well" Natsu scratched his chin, was that everyone? "Oh and Mira's always nice to be around, especially now you're back! She's twice as cheerful as before, and before she was always cheerful."

'_Twice as cheerful as always cheerful, huh?' _Lisanna smiled again, but there was a note of bitterness to it this time. Her disappearance really had hit her family hard, she had been gone, dead, she didn't have to suffer through that but they did.

"Lisanna?" there was a definite note of concern in the pink haired boy's voice as he stared intently at her. She'd gone quiet after he mentioned Mira, he didn't quite get why but he understood that he had said something wrong.

"It's nothing" she waved her hand, accidently flicking some chocolate ice cream on Natsu's face from her spoon "Ah, sorry" but, him sat there, a stupid expression on his face, and drops of chocolate ice cream on his cheek... she giggled, turning away out of the hope that he wouldn't notice. She heard Natsu growled and assumed he was wiping it away, instead something freezing cold touched her nose "N-Natsu!" he grinned in satisfaction. No one laughed at his misfortune and got away with it.

He had pressed his ice cream piled spoon right onto her nose leaving it dipped in the chocolate liquid, as it had melted.

Lisanna pouted as she wiped away ice cream, while Natsu kept grinning.

"So Erza's your favourite" returning to their previous subject she decided to move on, and tried desperately hard to ignore the fact that Natsu still had ice cream on his face. Had he forgotten about it? Probably.

"Yeah, none of the others want to fight me, ever" he sighed. Why did no one want to fight him? He was a strong, destructive, violent boy who had no concept of holding back, why would anyone _not_ want to fight him?

"But doesn't Erza always beat you" she teased.

"T-that's… I'll get her next time!" Lisanna smiled, same old Natsu "Our last fight was interrupted so it didn't count, but I know I'll beat her the next time we fight. I've gotten loads stronger."

"I know that" she told him. After all it was because of him that Lucy Ashley had decided to fight against the King, because of him, through Lucy Ashley, that all of Fairy Tail had risen up, it all stemmed from Natsu. And from what she heard from others around Fairy Tail, about Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, even Laxus's rebellion, she knew Natsu was far stronger than he had been.

'_You really have grown up, you've just ignored the important parts of that process' _she sighed, yeah, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's next?" she asked as they wandered the streets, the nippy air making her shiver.

"Well" Natsu pulled out the notice "Step 1 and 2, check out shops and visit café, are done, step 3 is… go for a walk."

"A walk" Lisanna shivered again. Walking. She wasn't exactly dressed to go walking, her skirt showed off most of her legs and her spaghetti strap blue tank top wasn't exactly made for winter.

"What's wrong?" Natsu noticed her shiver.

"Ah, well, mind if we skip that part?"

"But we can't" Natsu insisted "You told me, we can't skip any stages otherwise we'll just screw up the quest."

"Yeah but… it's a bit cold, isn't it?"

Natsu blinked "It is?"

Lisanna sighed yet again, of course he wouldn't notice, despite being just as lightly dressed as she was "S-still you're probably right" she rubbed her arms "Let's just make it quick, 'kay?"

They headed towards the Solar Tree in the South Park, as they went Natsu regaled her with the story of hunting for the embarrassing photo album, which for some reason included Lucy slapping him, neither Natsu nor Lisanna could make sense of that, at least until Lisanna asked what she looked like and Natsu described her outfit and how her hair was done, then she understood _'She thought it was going to be a confession and instead…' _she snickered _'Sometimes Natsu you're so stupid it's cute, other times you're so stupid it's annoying, and I'm not certain what this one is' _after all she was facing a similar problem _'Wait a moment, does that mean that… Lucy likes Natsu?'_

She shivered again as a cold breeze brushed by _'I should've worn more substantial clothing' _she bemoaned internally.

Then Lisanna felt something being wrapped around her neck.

"Eh, Natsu, this is…" he had just wrapped his scaled white scarf around her neck. Lisanna blushed, it was like that scene that always seemed to occur in romance fiction where the man would give his jacket to the girl.

"You're cold, right?" Natsu grinned.

"But, isn't this important to you?"

"Yeah… but so are you."

'_Does he even realise how charming he is?' _Lisanna mused with a smile, then her smile widened _'No, of course he doesn't' _she snuggled into the scarf, it was warm from Natsu's body heat and it smelt faintly of smoke. It wasn't a bad smell though, it smelled like… _'Like Natsu' _the scent of smoke reminded her of Natsu.

It was still cold, as her bare arms and legs complained continuously, but with Natsu's scarf around her neck somehow the cold didn't bother her so much.

Natsu stopped them at the Solar Tree "Right, this should do" he said quietly.

"Natsu, what u…"

LIsanna never got to finish her question as a pair of lips pressed against her own, as warmth wrapped around her cold body, as hot skin touched against her own cool skin. Natsu was kissing her.

How long the kiss last Lisanna didn't know, she was so lost in the moment, so lost in everything, that she honestly didn't care. Despite the hiccups, despite the mistakes, despite the issues, it really was a perfect first date and she would treasure it forever. But when he finally pulled away she shivered as, away from Natsu's warmth, the cold bit back again.

"N-Natsu… what… what was that?" she stared up at him with wide blue eyes, full of all of her emotions. Her love for him that had only strengthened in time, that had only grown stronger in the years she had spent away, burning there in her gaze.

"Well… you see…" Natsu began, his face flushed "I…"

'_Is he going to… confess?' _she felt her heart speed up in her chest and her face burn red as she waited.

"The quest said that the perfect date ends with a kiss, so I was just following what it said" Natsu said cleaning his ear with his pinky "But it said I shouldn't tell you that I was going to kiss you, that it had be sponsored."

Lisanna blinked "Natsu, did you mean spontaneous?"

Natsu blinked, in almost an exact reflection of what she had done, then lifted up the request "Oh, so that's how you pronounce it. Spontaneous…" he tested the word around his mouth "So what does it mean?"

Rubbing her forehead and ignoring her rapidly pounding heart, still not recovered from earlier, Lisanna explained "Its mean sudden, unexpected, startling" she grabbed him harshly by his hair and kissed him, deep and craving, shoving her tongue into his mouth, no longer caring about anything other than telling Natsu exactly what she felt. Why had she been so stupid, she should've just straight up confessed, Natsu understood blunt things pretty well, it was trying to make it subtle and romantic that got him confused.

Finally she released him, gasping in air but not moving her face from so very close to his "Natsu, I like you… No! I love you, I have done for ages, I used to joke about us being husband and wife, well I'm not fucking joking right now! I want to be your girlfriend, I want to kiss you, I want to hug you, I want to marry you and I want to fuck you!" she shouted all of this from point blank range, screaming right into his face, all her frustration coming to the surface.

"L-Lisanna" Natsu said, not at all certain how to react.

Lisanna's hands slipped away from his hair and she stepped back "If you don't want to be with me, fine, but tell me straight so I can at least try to move on" tears built up in her eyes but she fought them back "Please Natsu, just tell me… please?"

"I…" Natsu stared at her. All of those things she'd said when they were kids, she hadn't been joking, she actually wanted them? "I…" All of those times she joked about being the mother while he was father, about being husband and wife, she hadn't just been teasing him? "I… I don't know."

Lisanna fell to her knees, her tears falling, she just couldn't take it anymore, and Natsu didn't, couldn't, help her up, stunned as he was by her confession.

"I don't know how I feel" he continued, uncertain of what else to do "I don't know about being in love, or relationships or any of that… But…" she looked up, hope she desperately tried to squash, not sure she could take it being false again, shining in her eyes "But… I liked spending time with you. It was fun. I'd like to do it again. A-and…" he scratched the back of his head blushing "I liked kissing you, it felt weird, but good, you know?" she didn't need to hear anymore and flung herself into his arms, capturing his lips in another kiss. Enjoying his warm lips against her, wishing to feel this every day from now on, never wanting to leave his embrace.

"You like it?" she asked, finally pulling away, but not letting go.

Natsu nodded, his face flushed with embarrassment as he looked anywhere but at Lisanna.

"You want to do it again?"

He nodded again.

She turned his head so that was looking directly at her "Then go on."

And this time, Natsu claimed her lips.

**Omake.**

"So what was that about wanting to fuck me?" Natsu asked as they sat on a nearby bench.

Lisanna turned beet red, she really had said that hadn't she, and she had sworn too "Well, I, err, um, you see… IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT!" she smacked him "I was trying all day Natsu and… I just got… frustrated."

"Then… you don't?"

Lisanna turned an even deeper shade of red "W-well, it's not like I don't, its, I err, you see, um… I'm not ready for… that step yet."

Natsu blinked "I don't get it."

"No" Lisanna sighed, for the last time, today at least "But you're an idiot so don't worry about it."

Natsu paused, something had just risen in his thoughts, an old memory of Mira and him talking to each other _"When people are in relationship's they tend to use possessive words, for example I might call you 'my' Natsu" _Natsu hadn't really gotten the conversation, nor how they had gone from talking about Alzack's magic to that, but they had and apparently it had something to do with Bisca, but what he didn't know, he was an idiot remember? But we've gotten off track, the point is he remembered it and so "Am I _your _idiot?" he asked, a little nervous.

Lisanna blushed a bit, before smiling nervously "Yeah, my idiot" she stroked his hair, before pulling him in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, in the bushes about twenty feet away, Mira and a camera were taking pictures every five seconds. She could easily sell these on the Fairy Tail black market for massive profit, or better yet make a scrap book full of Natsu and Lisanna pictures that she could use to taunt the both of them mercilessly. She grinned darkly, the Demon Mirajane was alive and kicking.

* * *

I was totally wrong about Lisanna, she isn't the second most popular pairing, she's only got like ninety stories which makes her maybe the third most popular (Natsu pairings that is(hetero Natsu pairings that is)). Poor Lisanna, despite the touching childhood love and all that, nothing at all, not that there are really any hints of it in the manga after Lisanna comes back, but still!

Well anyway, this is what I've written, I hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking of writing a similar ones for Erza and/or Lucy, if you'd like me to do that then send me ideas, a setup, the when, the where, the why, a date plan, that sort of thing, I'm not saying I'll stick to it but giving me ideas can only help. If you don't want me to continue this, okay, that's fine, I'm not saying I'll listen but you're entitled to your opinion just as you're entitled to ignore mine.

Well review if you want, don't if you don't, it'd be nice if you do though, but I'm not too fussed, I enjoy reviews I really do they give me the drive to keep writing and keep publishing.

Well enough subtly obvious begging from me, toodles.


End file.
